Une rencontre fiévreuse
by Mukashii
Summary: En arrivant sur une île hivernale, Zoro se perd et c'est à Sanji de partir à sa recherche mais malheureusement ce dernier va avoir quelques soucis et tomber sur quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir là. (OS avec lemon)


Sanji en avait assez du Marimo. Ils venaient à peine de tous se retrouver mais il avait déjà envie de le frapper dès qu'il voyait son visage alors il n'avait pas vraiment sauté de joie quand les autres lui avaient demandé de retrouver la face de mousse. Grâce à Luffy l'équipage avait pris une direction totalement aléatoire et avait fini par accoster sur une île hivernale deux jours plus tôt. Leur Log Pose était censé se recharger en une dizaine de jours d'après les villageois qu'ils avaient croisés au port et chacun était parti s'occuper comme il pouvait durant ce laps de temps. À peine arrivés, les filles étaient donc allées visiter les environs et faire du shopping accompagnées de Chopper, Franky était resté sur le bateau pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien et les autres étaient partis se balader pendant que Sanji partait refaire le plein de provisions.

Seulement, personne n'avait pensé à surveiller Zoro, et ce dernier était donc seul sur une île où ils venaient à peine de débarquer avec son seul sens de l'orientation chaotique pour retrouver le Sunny. Alors quand tout le monde s'était rendu compte de l'absence du sabreur, le cuistot avait été désigné pour le retrouver malgré ses plaintes et cela faisait maintenant plus d'une journée qu'il était parti à sa recherche. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu aller loin mais c'était sous-estimer la capacité à se tromper de chemin du vert. Sanji avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence après avoir fait le tour du villagee trois fois que son _Nakama_ ne se trouvait pas là, alors au bout de quelques temps d'hésitations il avait fini par étendre son champ de recherche.

D'après un aubergiste une autre ville se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de là sur la côte et c'est donc en bravant le blizzard que le Cook se rendit là-bas, se demandant pourquoi ce n'était pas Chopper qui allait chercher Zoro à sa place. Le renne était dans son habitat naturel au milieu de toute cette neige et aurait été bien plus à l'aise que lui et plus apte à retrouver le Marimo grâce à son flaire. C'était sur ces pensées que Sanji marchait, s'enfonçant presque jusqu'aux genoux dans la poudreuse et ne sentant plus ses orteils depuis longtemps. Seul l'idée que ses deux Melorines le féliciteraient pour avoir retrouvé leur camarade l'aidait à avancer avec détermination.

Malheureusement le jeune cuisinier avait dû dévier de sa route car tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui n'était que de la neige, quelques arbres et l'océan ne se trouvait plus à sa droite comme lorsqu'il avait quitté la ville où se trouvaient les autres. Il n'avait même pas pensé à prendre un bébé Den-Den Mushi pour qu'il soit prévenu si Zoro finissait par miraculeusement revenir au navire avant qu'il ne le retrouve et il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Il se promit intérieurement de le faire payer à cette tête d'algue pour le temps qu'il lui faisait perdre quand il lui mettrait la main dessus mais pour le moment il avait un autre problème plus urgent à régler : il était perdu lui aussi. Il avait essayé de revenir sur ses pas pour retourner en ville et attendre que la tempête de neige ne passe avant de retourner à la recherche de Zoro mais il avait l'impression de tourner en rond.

Le froid était mordant, et son manteau n'était pas assez épais pour garder la chaleur convenablement face au vent polaire qui soufflait. Sanji commençait à être fatigué, il savait qu'il devait vite trouver un abris avant de finir congelé mais rien ne lui permettait de s'abriter autour de lui alors il continua à marcher difficilement. Au bout d'un moment sa vue était devenue trouble, il ne sentait plus ni ses jambes ni ses mains et il devait s'être écroulé car il avait l'impression que son corps entier était gelé mais son esprit embrumé ne parvenait pas à analyser ce qu'il se passait, il avait juste très envie de dormir alors il ferma les yeux sans pouvoir lutter. Tout ce dont il se souvenait c'était qu'il était tout à coup transporté par quelque chose de chaud et agréable avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque Sanji se réveilla, il constata que son corps était engourdi mais il se sentait bien, au chaud et confortablement installé, les heures à piétiner dans la neige étaient comme un mauvais rêve. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux quelques secondes plus tard et remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, il n'était d'ailleurs même pas sur le Sunny Gô car il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il était seul dans la pièce, qu'il devina être une chambre et il n'entendait presque rien, si ce n'était quelques voix étouffées derrière la porte. Les murs étaient en métal, le lit sur lequel il se trouvait était assez large avec un cadre en bois simple et contre les murs se trouvaient des étagères où s'entassaient des dizaines, voir des centaines de livres. Il reconnut son manteau posé sur un fauteuil près du bureau se trouvant dans un coin de la pièce et sur lequel s'empilaient quelques feuilles en désordre. La principale source de lumière de la pièce était une lampe de chevet allumée à côté de lui car par les hublots s'alignant sur un des murs le cuisinier ne pouvait voir qu'une étendue bleue sombre.

Il se leva difficilement, comme si toutes ses forces l'avaient quitté, sortit du cocon de chaleur dans lequel il se trouvait pour tenter de voir où il était à travers la vitre mais il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres sous le niveau de l'océan. Passé sa surprise, il se demanda comment il avait atterris ici avant de finalement s'approcher de l'épaisse porte, en métal elle aussi, et en collant son oreille à cette dernière il parvint enfin à entendre les voix de l'autre côté du battant.

« … dans la neige, disait une voix.

-Mais pourquoi tu l'as ramené ici ? Demanda une autre. Tu aurais pu juste le laisser là où il était, on s'en fout de lui !

-Mais il fait parti de l'équipage de Mugiwara... Répondit l'autre. »

Sanji fronça les sourcils. Apparemment les personnes qui l'avaient ramené là savaient qui il était.

« C'est pas une raison ! Renchérit la deuxième voix, un peu plus fort.

-Ce n'est pas grave, intervint une troisième, plus calme. Ce qui est fait et fait, tant pis. Mais réfléchis-y à deux fois la prochaine fois, je ne vais pas prendre soin de tous les idiots qui se perdent dans la neige en attendant que le Log Pose se recharge.

-Aye Cap'tain, répondit la première voix. Désolé.

-Bon, je vais voir s'il s'est réveillé, déclara celui qui semblait être le capitaine. Retournez au travail. »

Le blond entendit des bruits de pas s'éloigner, d'autres se rapprocher de la porte et se demanda comment réagir. L'une de ces personnes l'avait probablement sauvé d'une mort certaine, frapper leur capitaine n'était probablement pas la meilleure façon de les remercier. Mais d'un autre côté si ces gens l'avaient aidé dans le but de profiter de la prime sur sa tête il valait mieux se défendre. Quand la poignée de la porte tourna, le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi faire et attendit après avoir reculé de quelques pas de voir le visage de la personne qui entrait dans la pièce, prêt à attaquer si nécessaire.

Un homme brun passa le pas de la porte, un long nodachi posé sur l'épaule. Même s'il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois deux ans auparavant, Sanji n'avait pas oublié le visage de Trafalgar Law et il ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré ou effrayé que ce soit lui qui lui ai porté secours. Il lui laissa le bénéfice du doute car après tout c'était lui qui avait sauvé Luffy à Marineford, alors Sanji baissa sa garde sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux.

« Oh, tu es réveillé, lança ce dernier. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu puisse déjà te mettre debout. »

Law posa son arme contre le bureau et s'assit nonchalamment dans le fauteuil en cuir rouge se trouvant juste à côté en regardant son hôte. Voyant qu'il ne comptait pas l'attaquer, Sanji se détendit mais sa tête tournait, des frissons se mirent à parcourir son corps désagréablement et il rêvait de se remettre au lit, mais il ne faisait pas assez confiance à l'homme en face de lui pour ça.

« Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Demanda le blond, méfiant.

-Nous t'avons sauvé la vie, répondit l'autre. Un merci serait le bienvenu. »

Sanji ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder l'autre homme.

« Tu devrais continuer de te reposer, Kuroashi-ya, déclara Law. Quand Bepo t'as amené ici tu étais évanouis à cause du froid et tu avais une forte fièvre.

-Depuis combien de temps je suis là ? Questionna le Cook en portant une main à sa tête.

-Quelques heures, répondit-il. Mugiwara-ya n'a pas l'air du genre à laisser ses compagnons seuls en terrain hostile alors où sont les autres membres de ton équipage et depuis combien de temps vous êtes sur cette île ? »

Sanji hésita une seconde avant de lui répondre et son malaise était de plus en plus fort. Law le regardait comme s'il était ennuyé, probablement agacé de devoir héberger un parasite sur son navire pendant une durée indéterminée et cherchait sûrement à savoir quand il pourrait se débarrasser de lui.

« L'un de nos _Nakama_ s'est perdu donc je suis parti à sa recherche, finit-il par dire. Les autres sont sur le navire, nous sommes arrivés depuis un peu plus de deux jours. »

Law continua de fixer Sanji sans rien dire quelques instants avant de se lever et se diriger vers lui. Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul quand l'autre homme se retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui, faisant sourire le brun. Ce dernier posa une main sur le front du Cook, qui était brûlant. Même si ça ne l'enchantait pas il ne pouvait pas renvoyer Sanji dehors dans cet état, il mourrait certainement de froid avant d'atteindre son navire, pour peu qu'il sache où il se trouvait. Non pas que cela le dérange en temps normal, mais ce serait dommage de faire un tel gâchis...

« Ton état a empiré, annonça le médecin. Je te garde ici jusqu'à ce que tu sois en forme, alors dors maintenant, je demanderai à Shachi de t'apporter à manger plus tard. »

Il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le bureau sans attendre de réponse, s'assit dans le fauteuil puis se pencha sur les documents éparpillés devant lui. Sanji n'avait pas bougé et le regarda quelques instants, hésitant, avant que Law ne relève la tête vers lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

-Rien, je... Tu vas rester ici ? Hésita le blond.

-C'est ma chambre, lâcha le brun. J'estime que j'ai le droit d'y rester aussi longtemps que je veux. »

Sanji rougit, se sentant idiot, pendant que l'autre se concentrait à nouveau sur son travail. Ainsi c'était la chambre du capitaine des pirates du Heart. Il n'y avait pas pensé car chez les Mugiwara les homme avaient une chambre commune et Luffy dormait avec eux, apparemment Law n'était pas comme lui. Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit dessus, heureux de constater que sa tête tournait un peu moins lorsqu'il n'était pas debout. Encore un peu incertain, il posa tout de même sa tête sur l'oreiller et s'installa dans les draps chauds puis, enveloppé dans une chaleur et une odeur agréable, il parvint à se rendormir rapidement.

Lorsque le sous-marin avait accosté sur cette île plus tôt dans la journée, Law avait été s'informer auprès des villageois sur le temps de recharge du Log Pos en compagnie de Penguin, Shachi et Bepo mais ce dernier avait disparu rapidement pour commencer à cartographier les environs. Quand le brun était finalement revenu sur son sous-marin, le Minks était déjà là et portait quelqu'un inconscient dans ses bras. Il s'était d'abord demandé pourquoi Bepo avait ramené un inconnu sur leur navire et était prêt à lui dire de le remettre dehors sans état d'âme avant de reconnaître le cuisinier de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Il avait alors demandé à l'ours de l'emmener dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse juger son état de santé et ensuite le laisser dormir quelques temps. Il était repassé plus tard, pendant que l'un de ses camarades reprochait à l'ours polaire d'avoir ramené le cuisinier et avait constaté que ce dernier s'était finalement levé. Maintenant que Sanji s'était rendormi, Law pouvait l'observer autant qu'il le voulait et ne se priva pas pour le faire durant de longues minutes.

Il savait bien sûr ce qui était arrivé à leur équipage deux ans auparavant mais avait été étonné de n'entendre parler d'aucun d'eux pendant si longtemps. Finalement Mugiwara était revenu et avait à nouveau fait du grabuge sur Shabondy et sur l'île des Hommes-poisson avec son équipage au complet et plus en forme que jamais. Quittant le blond des yeux quelques instants, Law attrapa un livre au hasard dans une de ses étagères et se mit à lire en attendant que Sanji ne se réveille à nouveau, le silence seulement brisé par la faible respiration endormie provenant de son lit.

Ce fut le bruit de la lourde porte qui se referme qui réveilla Sanji cette fois-ci. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement, mais entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher du lit. Il se souvint au bout de quelques secondes qu'il se trouvait dans le sous-marin de Trafalgar Law, et plus précisément dans sa chambre puis ouvrit péniblement les paupières quand une odeur de nourriture chatouilla ses narines. Law avait rapproché le fauteuil près du lit et venait de s'installer dessus, un bol fumant dans les mains qu'il tendit à Sanji quand il remarqua que ce dernier était réveillé. Celui-ci se redressa puis attrapa le bol, contenant de la soupe de riz et remercia le médecin à côté de lui, qui le regarda, attendant probablement qu'il mange pour partir.

Il commença à avaler son repas, même s'il n'avait pas faim. Sa tête semblait prise dans un étau, il ressentait une fatigue constante et des frissons continuaient de parcourir son corps. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà été malade un jour, même lors de leur passage sur l'île de Drum il s'était senti en pleine forme mais aujourd'hui il espérait que cette fièvre allait rapidement baisser car il détestait se sentir aussi faible et vulnérable, surtout dans un environnement inconnu. Il jeta un œil à l'homme assis à côté de lui et commençait à se dire que finalement le « Chirurgien de la Mort » n'était pas si menaçant que ça. Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux des pirates et rien ne l'obligeait à prendre soin de lui comme il le faisait. Il termina son bol avant de le poser sur la table de chevet à côté de lui et tenta de se lever mais une main tatouée vint appuyer sur son épaule pour l'en empêcher.

« Je peux savoir où tu compte aller ? Demanda Law.

-Me dégourdir les jambes, répondit Sanji en réunissant le peu de force qu'il avait pour essayer de l'écarter. j'ai assez dormi pour le moment.

-Reste ici, Kuroashi-ya, rétorqua l'autre d'un ton autoritaire. »

Sanji releva le visage vers lui en fronçant les sourcils et tenta de le repousser mais cela n'impressionna pas l'autre homme. Pour ne rien arranger, sa tête recommençait à tourner, il n'avait pas la force de lutter contre Law pour le moment. Ce dernier le comprit très vite car il le poussa d'un coup et Sanji retomba faiblement sur le lit. Le Cook tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever mais le brun était plus rapide et il le plaqua contre le matelas avant d'immobiliser ses jambes en s'asseyant dessus.

« Tu n'es pas un invité ici, susurra-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage. Si je te dis de rester là tu ne bouges pas. »

Sanji rougit en constatant la proximité de l'autre homme et tenta de se soustraire à sa prise mais ses faibles mouvements ne le faisaient pas bouger d'un centimètre. Law attrapa ses poignets pour être sûr que le plus jeune ne puisse plus se débattre et fut satisfait de constater que ce dernier ne bougeait plus, se contentant de lui lancer des regards noirs. Un sourire supérieur étira ses lèvres quand il vit que le cuisinier était complètement à sa merci.

« C'est bon j'ai compris, s'exclama Sanji. Lâches-moi, maintenant !

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres, surtout sur mon propre bateau lança le brun en resserrant sa prise sur ses poignets. Je pourrais te tuer si l'envie m'en prenais alors ne me tente pas trop, Kuroashi-ya. Et arrête de crier, tu vas réveiller tout le monde. »

Le blond le regarda en silence pendant quelques secondes, sentant que ce n'était pas une menace en l'air et lui obéis à contrecœur car même en pleine possession de ses moyens il ignorait s'il était capable de tenir tête à Law dans un combat. Le sourire hautain repris sa place sur le visage de ce dernier en se rendant compte que l'autre homme faisait ce qu'il lui disait et restait tranquille sans dire un mot. Il en profita pour mieux détailler ce dernier, de ses cheveux en bataille et son visage fiévreux à son corps musclé sous lui, Law devait bien avouer que le cuistot des Mugiwara était appétissant. Il libéra une de ses mains en attrapant les deux poignets du blond dans une seule et commença à défaire doucement les boutons de la chemise de ce dernier d'un geste habile. Une fois celle-ci ouverte, il put détailler de tout son soûl le torse sculpté du plus jeune, se léchant les lèvres inconsciemment.

Lorsqu'il fit doucement glisser ses doigts sur la peau laiteuse du Cook, Law remarqua que cette dernière était brûlante à cause de la fièvre et en relevant les yeux vers son visage il observa également que ses joues étaient rouges et que son regard ne le quittait pas mais était un peu moins agressif malgré ses sourcils froncés. Il caressa longuement ce torse offert, retraçant lentement les muscles du bout des doigts et, ne pouvant plus résister, enfouit son visage dans son cou pour goûter sa peau, l'embrassant avec douceur, la mordillant parfois. Il constata avec plaisir que la respiration du blond se faisait plus rapide au fil des minutes, l'encourageant à continuer et promener ses lèvres et sa langue sur sa peau bouillante pour le satisfaire.

Sanji n'en pouvait plus, entre sa fièvre et le traitement que lui infligeait le brun il avait l'impression que tout son corps était bizarre, comme en ébullition. Il mourrait de chaud et sa tête continuait de tourner, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie que Law arrête afin qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits et celle qu'il continue, quitte à ce qu'il prenne feu de l'intérieur. Ses joues le brûlaient et il avait l'impression que les baisers que l'autre homme déposait sur sa peau laissaient des traînées incandescentes dans leur sillage. Le sang battait à ses oreilles, résonnant dans sa tête, occultant tous les autres sons qu'il pouvait y avoir dans la pièce et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que le contact de Law.

Il mourrait d'envie de toucher lui aussi le corps de ce dernier, mais ses mains étaient prisonnières au-dessus de sa tête alors il lui demanda de le lâcher. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait faire car tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche étaient des sons incompréhensibles, mais le brun sembla saisir ce qu'il voulait car il libéra ses poignets au bout de quelques secondes. Il glissa immédiatement ses doigts dans les cheveux d'ébène du médecin sans pouvoir se contrôler afin de relever son visage vers le sien, voulant sentir ces lèvres qui le torturaient délicieusement depuis plusieurs minutes sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa fiévreusement, et malgré sa surprise Law répondit à son baiser avec joie, caressant instinctivement la joue de Sanji d'une main.

Les lèvres du cuisinier, comme tout le reste de son corps, était chaudes contre celles du plus vieux, et le touché de ce dernier ne faisait rien pour que sa température baisse, bien au contraire. Malgré le fait que toute son attention soit concentrée sur la bouche contre la sienne, il sentait sa main qui continuait de glisser sur son ventre pour caresser doucement son flanc et aller se poser sur sa hanche, y imprimant une marque encore plus chaude que le reste. Le Cook commençait à sentir une chaleur différente, bien particulière se diffuser dans son bas-ventre et tenta de lui retirer son sweat pour le faire comprendre au chirurgien, qui se retrouva torse nu contre lui en quelques secondes. Le blond put enfin passer ses mains sur la peau de Law sans barrière et lâcha les lèvres de ce dernier afin de pouvoir admirer ses tatouages. Il les retraça doucement du bout des doigts sous le regard amusé de l'autre homme, qui avait lui aussi envie de continuer ce qu'ils faisaient.

Mais au moment où le capitaine des Hearts repris possession des lèvres du cuisinier des Mugiwara, l'un de ses subordonnés avait semble-t-il décidé de ne pas dormir.

« Cap'tain ! S'exclama Bepo de l'autre côté de la porte en tapant dessus. Je peux entrer ? »

Il poussa le lourd battant sans attendre de réponse de la part de son capitaine et entra dans la pièce, l'air pas vraiment étonné de trouver Law torse nu au-dessus d'un Sanji fiévreux donc la chemise était ouverte. Le brun se leva en soupirant et se dirigea vers l'ours polaire pour voir ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Ce dernier avait terminé une carte de l'île sur laquelle ils se trouvaient et voulait consulter son capitaine, ne semblant pas remarquer l'ambiance qui régnait dans la chambre. Finalement après quelques minutes de discussion, Law fut obligé de suivre le Minks, qui n'avait visiblement pas conscience d'avoir interrompu quelque chose, car ce dernier avait d'autres choses à lui montrer et laissa donc Sanji seul et frustré.

Quand il revint dans la chambre un long moment plus tard, le blond s'était endormi, probablement trop affaibli par la fièvre pour rester éveillé. Après un dernier coup d'œil vers lui, Law alla s'asseoir à son bureau et travailla une bonne partie de la nuit.

Il avait assez mal dormi mais quand il se réveilla une énième fois, abandonnant l'idée de se reposer plus longtemps, Sanji était seul dans la chambre. Il s'étira et malgré son corps toujours faible décida d'aller se balader sur le navire alors il récupéra ses chaussures et ouvrit la porte, se demandant vers où aller. Il prit un long couloir où il ne croisa personne et commença à entendre un brouhaha quelques minutes plus tard, avant d'arriver finalement dans ce qui semblait être une sorte de petite cantine, où une vingtaine de personnes discutait joyeusement en prenant leur petit déjeuner. La première chose qui frappa le blond était qu'ils étaient tous habillés de la même combinaison blanche ornée du symbole de leur équipage, à l'exception de l'ours blanc parlant, qu'il repéra bien vite grâce à sa tenue orange. À ses côtés se trouvaient leur capitaine et deux hommes coiffés de grosses casquettes et discutaient avec animation. L'un des hommes le remarqua et se dirigea vers lui.

« Sanji-san, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il en arrivant devant lui. Je suis Shachi ! Viens, tu dois manger pour reprendre des forces. »

Il l'entraîna avec lui vers la table où se trouvaient les trois autres et même s'il n'avait pas faim du tout Sanji le suivit sans un mot. Il échangea un regard avec Law au moment de s'asseoir et prit un petit déjeuner en compagnie des autres membres des pirates du Heart. Même s'il ne s'y attendait pas de la part d'un équipage dont le capitaine faisait partie des Supernovaes et qui était surnommé le Chirurgien de la Mort, ces derniers étaient très sympathiques. Ceux qui étaient aux alentours se tournèrent vers lui afin de faire sa connaissance et lui posèrent quelques questions sur Luffy, évidemment, mais aussi sur les autres membres de son équipage.

Après son repas, le blond put enfin prendre une douche et passa une partie de la journée à discuter avec un peu tout le monde car bien qu'il soit malade, il préférait ça plutôt que passer sa journée au lit. En revanche, il n'avait pas recroisé le capitaine, ne pouvant donc pas lui demander s'il pouvait partir et rejoindre ses camarades. Dans la soirée, même s'il était fatigué et sentait que sa température n'avait pas baissé il alla chercher son manteau et sortit sur le pont car il avait besoin d'air frais et très envie de fumer. Il resta de longues minutes à regarder le ciel nocturne, se demandant dans quelle direction se trouvait le Sunny Gô et pourquoi le brun ne l'avait pas emmené rejoindre ses _Nakamas_ maintenant pour qu'il soit soigné par Chopper. Il ne savait même pas où se trouvait le Marimo, s'il n'était pas déjà mort de froid, ou si par le plus grand des hasards il avait retrouvé le chemin du navire.

Il ne neigeait plus et le ciel était dégagé alors la température restait très basse mais il resta tout de même dehors, l'esprit ailleurs. Il se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et vit Law se diriger vers lui alors qu'il allumait une cigarette.

« En général les personnes malades évitent de sortir quand il fait si froid, Kuroashi-ya, dit-il d'un ton sévère en arrivant à côté de lui.

-J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, répondit le blond en crachant un nuage de fumée. »

Le médecin lança un regard désapprobateur que Sanji ne vit pas à la cigarette qu'il tenait dans les mains mais le brun ne fit pas de commentaire. Ils restèrent quelques instants en silence, chacun regardant face à lui puis le cuistot alluma une nouvelle cigarette et prit une bouffée de fumée avant que le plus vieux ne fasse claquer sa langue et lui prenne l'objet qui se trouvait au coin de ses lèvres avant de le jeter à la mer. Le cuisinier commença à se plaindre mais Law le fit rapidement taire en collant ses lèvres aux siennes. Il fut déconcerté un instant avant de répondre à son baiser et glisser ses mains dans la nuque du brun. Celui-ci attrapa les épaules de l'autre homme pour le coller plus près de lui et le bloqua entre son propre corps et la barrière derrière lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment avant de finalement se séparer, la température de Sanji de plus en plus importante malgré le froid ambiant mais il savait que ce n'était pas entièrement à cause de la fièvre. Après que le médecin ai commencé à attaquer son cou de sa langue et ses lèvres, il se sentait étrange, ses forces le quittaient et il voulait sentir Law toujours plus près. Il s'appuyait presque de tout son poids contre lui et sa respiration erratique résonnait aux oreilles de ce dernier, qui finit par relever la tête vers lui. Si le brun ne le retenait pas, le Cook serait probablement tombé car il sentait que ses jambes n'arriverait pas à le porter sans ce soutient. Il s'accrochait à Law, mécontent que ses caresses n'aient cessé et enfouit son visage dans son cou, se mettant à l'embrasser à son tour sans pouvoir s'en empêcher tout en murmurant son nom.

Le plus vieux ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer les lèvres de l'autre homme sur la peau sensible de sa gorge. Il sentait le souffle brûlant du cuistot près de son oreille, contrastant avec l'air glacé les entourant, lorsque celui-ci en mordilla doucement le lobe, lui provoquant un frisson de plaisir. N'y tenant plus il créa une Room et les fit arriver directement dans sa chambre.

Sanji releva la tête un instant en constatant un changement et se demanda comment ils étaient arrivés là si vite.

« Comment... ? Commença-t-il.

-C'est sans importance, le coupa l'autre en l'embrassant. »

Sa surprise rapidement passée Sanji envoya leurs manteaux au sol, se concentrant à nouveau sur ce qu'il faisait et repoussa le brun jusqu'à son lit, le faisant tomber dessus avant de prendre place au-dessus de lui. Il sentait les mains froides du médecin à travers ses vêtements, caresser son dos jusqu'à ses cuisses alors qu'il unissait un nouvelle fois ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser empressé.

Leurs langues valsèrent ensemble un moment mais bientôt ils eurent tous deux envie de plus et Law déboutonna rapidement la chemise du blond, qui lui retira son sweat entre deux baisers tout en frottant lascivement son bassin au sien. Sentant son désir monter en flèche le brun échangea leurs places, dominant maintenant le Cook et entrepris de prendre soin de son torse comme il l'avait fait la veille en commençant par taquiner ses bouts de chair rose dressés.

Le cuistot se laissa faire sans broncher, laissant parfois échapper un gémissement de contentement qui sonnait comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de l'autre homme. Il ignorait si la fièvre en était la cause mais sa peau était extrêmement sensible et chacun des gestes que les mains gelées du plus vieux faisaient sur lui laissait une impression de chaleur agréable sur son corps déjà brûlant. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait autant besoin de sentir le contact d'une autre personne et il ne voulait que cela s'arrête pour rien au monde. Il oublia tout, là où il se trouvait, ses camarades... tout ce qui occupait ses pensées était le brasier alimenté par les caresses et les baisers du médecin qui prenait de l'ampleur et la chaleur devenant presque insupportable qu'il sentait partout dans son corps.

« Law... souffla-il. Je meurs de chaud... fais quelque chose. »

Le brun ignorait si c'était ce que le plus jeune attendait de lui mais ne perdit pas de temps et commença à défaire la ceinture du blond, qui gémissait d'impatience entre ses mains expertes avant de finir nu devant lui, puis il prit quelques instants pour l'observer plus en détails. Il n'était pas du genre à s'exciter rapidement en général mais cette fois-ci Law devait bien avouer que le corps sous ses yeux était particulièrement attrayant et le regard embrumé et plein de désir que lui lançait le Cook eut raison de sa résistance. Il se pencha de nouveau sur Sanji et reprit possession de ses lèvres tout en glissant lentement une main jusqu'à ses hanches pour caresser sa peau, évitant soigneusement sa virilité et frustrant le blond comme jamais.

Ce dernier avait besoin de sentir les doigts froids du brun sur lui, et plus particulièrement à un certain endroit mais celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à toujours esquiver cette zone. Il grognait presque contre les lèvres de l'autre homme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait qu'il le touche et qu'il le prenne en main mais il s'en fichait royalement. Il voulut le faire par lui-même mais le médecin ne l'entendait apparemment pas de cette oreille car il attrapa sa main pour l'en empêcher.

« Ne soit pas si impatient Kuroashi-ya, dit-il près de son oreille.

-J'en peux plus... se lamenta le plus jeune dans un souffle. »

Il l'embrassa encore pour étouffer ses plaintes et décida enfin de le satisfaire en frôlant son membre puis commença à le caressa doucement, y appliquant un lent mouvement de va-et-viens. La réaction du jeune cuisinier ne se fit pas attendre, la pression de ses doigts dans ses cheveux se fit plus forte et un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir passa ses lèvres.

La température de Sanji augmentait encore à mesure que les caresses de Law continuaient mais ce dernier faisait exprès de garder un rythme lent qui le frustrait encore plus que s'il ne le touchait pas du tout. Il tenta de donner quelques coups de reins pour ressentir plus de sensations mais le médecin ralentissait davantage pour lui faire comprendre que c'était lui qui contrôlait tout. Le cuistot sentait qu'il était à sa limite mais il ne pouvait pas atteindre l'orgasme si la main autour de lui n'accélérait pas.

« Law, gémit-il. S'il te plaît...

-Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda l'autre en souriant.

-Laisse-moi jouir... haleta-t-il en rougissant et à bout de souffle. »

Il pensait que le brun l'avait ignoré mais ses mouvements sur son membre se firent finalement plus rapides et Sanji put enfin atteindre la délivrance dans un râle de plaisir quelques secondes plus tard. Il resta pantelant un moment mais Law, qui avait déjà la suite en tête, retira son pantalon emprisonnant son excitation presque douloureuse et reprit ses caresses sur le corps du blond, s'attardant sur ses fesses. Il passa ses mains dessus longuement avant de s'intéresser à son intimité et d'y introduire un doigt pour commencer à le préparer.

Le cuisinier se crispa de surprise et allait s'indigner de la soudaine intrusion quand de nouveau la bouche du brun se colla à la sienne et que sa langue alla à la rencontre de la sienne. Les lèvres de Law étaient si enivrantes que Sanji aurait sûrement du mal à se passer de leur douceur et de leur goût agréable une fois rentré sur le Sunny, alors il en profitait autant qu'il pouvait, l'embrassant à pleine bouche et se séparant de lui seulement pour reprendre son souffle.

Le plus vieux continuait les mouvements de va-et-viens à l'intérieur de lui, se délectant des soupirs poussés par Sanji, et ajouta rapidement un second doigt puis un troisième. En constatant que le blond n'avait pas l'air de souffrir il cessa les mouvements de sa main et s'éloigna de lui une seconde afin de retirer sa dernière couche de vêtement pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Le médecin se pencha au-dessus du cuisinier des Mugiwara et le pénétra lentement, luttant contre l'envie qu'il avait de bouger à l'intérieur de l'antre serré et anormalement chaud qui l'entourait le temps que le plus jeune ne s'habitue à sa présence. Ce dernier s'agrippa aux épaules de Law et enfouit sa tête contre son torse le temps que la douleur passe pendant que celui-ci reprenait ses caresses afin de le distraire en faisant son possible pour ne pas bouger.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que le brun, n'y tenant plus, ne commence finalement à bouger. Lui aussi avait chaud, même si ce n'était rien comparé à la fournaise qui avait pris place dans le ventre du Cook, dont l'intimité était extrêmement agréable autour de lui et la pièce fut bientôt emplie de leurs gémissements de plaisir à tous deux. Les coups de butoirs du médecins se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et puissants, jusqu'à enfin toucher la prostate du blond, faisant crier ce dernier sous la vague de plaisir intense et soudaine qu'il ressentit. À partir de là, le capitaine du Heart s'évertua à toucher ce point, prenant plaisir à entendre les sons sensuels que faisait Sanji chaque fois qu'il réussissait.

Le cuisinier s'accrochait à la nuque de Law aussi fort que ses faibles forces le lui permettaient et tentait d'étouffer le son de sa voix dans son cou, son plaisir décuplé par la sensibilité de son corps accrue à cause de la fièvre. Malgré la chaleur étouffante qu'il ressentait, cette dernière passait au second plan dans son esprit, bien trop accaparé par les sensations que lui procurait le brun à chacun de ses coups de rein, s'enfonçant chaque fois profondément en lui. Il était proche de l'orgasme, et à en juger par les râles que poussait le chirurgien au-dessus de lui, celui-ci devait être dans le même état.

Le chirurgien continua de se mouvoir jusqu'à ce que le cuistot ne se libère de nouveau dans un cri et qu'il ne le rejoigne au septième ciel quelques secondes plus tard avant de s'effondrer sur lui, à bout de souffle. Le corps de Sanji était brûlant sous le sien et il sentait son cœur battre rapidement contre son oreille en posant la tête sur son torse. Aucun des deux ne bougea ni ne parla durant de longues minutes, puis Law remarqua que la respiration du blond était devenue plus lente et régulière et releva la tête, constatant que ce dernier s'était endormi. Il s'éloigna du blond et rabattit les couvertures sur eux avant de fermer les yeux et sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, la première chose que vit Sanji était le visage endormi de Law à quelques centimètres du sien. Encore dans les brumes du sommeil, il se demanda une seconde ce qu'il faisait là et tenta de s'éloigner de lui mais grogna de souffrance en sentant la douleur lui vriller les reins. Il tourna tout de même le dos à l'autre homme, voulant se lever, avant de sentir les bras de celui-ci le tirer en arrière et le plaquer contre lui. Le Cook se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous deux nus et tenta de se soustraire à sa prise en rougissant, sans résultat.

« Dors, Kuroashi-ya, lança la voix endormie du médecin derrière lui. Il est encore tôt.

-Je...

-Dors, répéta-t-il. »

Le plus jeune referma les yeux et, malgré sa gêne parvint à se rendormir rapidement pour ne se réveiller de nouveau que quelques heures plus tard.

« Oi, Bepo, l'interpella le capitaine. Tu es sûr que c'était ici ? Je ne vois leur bateau nulle part.

-Oui, Cap'tain, affirma l'ours. Enfin je crois... désolé. »

Le brun soupira. Quatre jours avaient passé, durant lesquels Law avait pu profiter de nouveau du corps de Sanji et il avait demandé à son équipage de trouver le navire des Mugiwara afin que le cuisinier retourne avec son équipage maintenant qu'il allait mieux. Le minks disait l'avoir vu amarré dans la matinée au port du village dont le blond leur avait parlé mais de toute évidence il n'y était plus. Ils n'allaient quand même pas faire le tour de l'île pour retrouver un bateau... Law allait se résigner à partir à la recherche des Chapeau de Paille quand un objet vert entra dans son champ de vision et Sanji dût le remarquer aussi car il grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe en s'éloignant dans sa direction.

« C'est une blague ? Marmonna-t-il. Oi, Marimo !

-Hein ? »

Le vert se retourna en entendant une voix familière et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le blond. Il arrêta de marcher et para nonchalamment le coup de pied que lui envoya son _Nakama_ avec l'un de ses sabres.

« On peut savoir ce que t'as foutu pendant plus de trois jours ? S'énerva le Cook.

-Je te retourne la question _K'so Cook_ , ça fait deux jours qu'on te cherche partout !

-Qu'est ce que tu fous tout seul ? Et où est le Sunny Gô ? Demanda Sanji.

-Chopper s'est perdu dans les rues, répondit l'autre. On était venu voir si tu étais pas revenu ici. On a caché le navire dans une crique ce matin parce que la marine a débarqué et Nami voulait pas qu'on se fasse remarquer. »

Law s'avança vers les deux hommes en compagnie de Shachi, Penguin et Bepo, heureux de constater qu'il n'aurait pas à chercher l'équipage du cuistot toute la journée.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent là ? Demanda le vert en portant une main à ses sabres.

-Calme toi tronche de gazon, le rassura le blond. Ils m'ont aidé à vous retrouver.

-Kuroashi-ya est tombé malade, expliqua le médecin en réponse au regard interrogatif de Zoro. Je l'ai soigné et je vous le ramène. »

Le sabreur n'ajouta rien et fit signe à son camarade qu'ils devaient rentrer. Ce dernier se tourna vers son hôte de quelque jours et lui serra la main.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé Law, dit-il. Je ne l'oublierai pas.

-Oh mais moi non plus, répondit le brun avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

-Nous nous reverrons peut-être bientôt, Sanji-san ! Lança Shachi. »

Ils se saluèrent et repartirent, les quatre Hearts d'un côté et les deux Mugiwara de l'autre. Ces derniers tombèrent sur Chopper, paniqué et à la recherche de Zoro avant qu'ils ne rentrent tous les trois sur le Thousand Sunny, où Sanji dût expliquer pourquoi il avait été absent durant ces derniers jours, omettant bien sûr de parler du traitement quelque peu particulier auquel il avait eu droit.

Une fois le Log Pose rechargé l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille repartit en direction d'une nouvelle île et le blond ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'ils recroiseraient la route des pirates du Heart, une douce chaleur se diffusant dans son corps au souvenir des jours qu'il avait passé en compagnie de leur capitaine.

OoOoOo

Voilà ! Merci de m'avoir lue et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce que je fais, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des avis extérieurs x). Si ça vous intéresse j'ai déjà publié un OS sur le même pairing que vous pouvez lire en allant sur mon profil et d'autres (pas forcément sur ce ship ou même sur One Piece) pourraient suivre dans les jours/semaines à venir. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée et à la prochaine !


End file.
